


о сехун начинает новую жизнь

by pipgreen



Series: Острова [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, alternative universe, post glitch fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: этим утром он просыпается с мыслью, что ему нужно позавтракать
Series: Острова [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817092
Kudos: 2





	1. день один

10cm — help  
day6 — colours

этим утром он просыпается с мыслью, что ему нужно позавтракать. не как обычно: крепкие сигареты и кофе, что-то существеннее, типа яичницы или омлета (он бы даже пожарил себе блинчиков, но у него всё время пригорает). Сехун медленно поднимается с кровати, плед падает на пол, когда он сонно потягивается, скребёт затылок, еле подавляя зевок. голые ступни касаются пола — холодно, хочется снова залезть под одеяло и пролежать чуть больше пары вечностей. он пересиливает себя и бредёт в ванную, по пути собирает плечом несколько косяков, обиженно сопит от боли.  
Сехун внимательно смотрит, как из тюбика еле выдавливаются остатки зубной пасты. щётка вся истрепалась — нужно будет сходить в магазин, у него ещё закончился порошок и кофе осталось совсем немного. он лениво чистит зубы, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть своему отражению в глаза — знает, что увидит там, и не хочет. белая пена стекает по подбородку и капает на спальную кофту. Сехун раздражённо фыркает, споласкивает рот, вытирает кофту, в последний раз смотрит на себя в зеркало. Джой как-то советовала ему консилер для синяков под глазами — его бы тоже неплохо купить, потому что выглядит он немного жутковато. Сехун выходит из ванной, кидая пустой тюбик и щётку в мусорку.

в холодильнике не оказывается ничего, кроме скисшего молока и банки маринованных огурцов. ему кажется, что во вселенной что-то сломалось, и было бы здорово, чтобы _кто-то_ вызвал мастера. он бы и сам вызвал, только не знает точно, к кому надо обратиться. сантехник?  
Сехун наливает себе воды из-под крана и сидит на шатком стуле, лениво отмечает — часы с микроволновки показывают четыре часа вечера. план встать раньше двух снова провалился. он пьёт чуть тёплую воду и машинально расчёсывает порезы на руке. кое-где сдирается тонкая корка, и кровь мелкими каплями собирается рядом со старыми шрамами. «выглядит прикольно», — думает он, смазывая кровь по руке. нужно прижечь перекисью или хотя бы смыть, но лень до ужаса. хочется покурить и пива. Сехун тяжело вздыхает — новое начало выходит у него подозрительно похожим на все дни до этого. ему не прикольно и хочется ресетнуть этот вечер, а лучше — весь предыдущий день.

на улице почти так же холодно, как в квартире. дует ветер, и вот-вот польёт дождь. у Сехуна болят глаза и чешется шея. он мнёт в руках полупустую пачку кента; обидно, что зажигалка осталась на полке в коридоре, а покупать новую не хочется — всё равно в итоге оставит где-нибудь, или она будет пылиться вместе с остальными по разным углам. Сехун думает, что обещал себе бросить, но для первого дня это кажется непосильной задачей: за сегодня ему уже отказали в работе в двух или трёх места, в одном кафе обещали перезвонить, но он почему-то уверен, что нет (просто он видел свои синяки под глазами и сказал, что может работать только в рубашке с длинными рукавами), а ещё какой-то шумахер обрызгал его водой из лужи, и теперь снова придётся стирать джинсы вместе с кофтой (и он всё ещё не купил порошок и зубную пасту с щёткой). он чувствует себя усталым и готовым бросить свой тупой план уже сейчас.  
Сехун смотрит, как на площадке играют дети — громко смеются, бегают, падая через каждые пять минут, и ему становится немного завидно. хочется стать таким же беззаботным, хотя бы на несколько минут, но настроение только на жалость к себе и покурить. Сехун устало прикрывает глаза и прячет лицо в ладонях, на улице стремительно темнеет, а ему бы ещё успеть в магазин до закрытия. он боится, что сил ему хватит только чтобы добрести до дома.  
— извините, — кто-то осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча. Сехун испуганно вздрагивает, поднимая голову. ему улыбается девушка с красивыми тёмными волосами и спрашивает, как пройти к ближайшей остановке.  
— тут пройти два квартала и повернуть налево, — хрипло отзывается он, кивая в нужную сторону. она тихо благодарит его и торопливо уходит. Сехун думает, что с ней, наверное, было бы здорово подружиться — она кажется ему неплохой, а ещё у неё красивый голос. можно было бы догнать её и предложить проводить до остановки. можно было поговорить с ней про последний альбом hurts, который даже ещё не вышел, или сказать, что он ненавидит фильмы про Джеймса Бонда. можно было спросить, как её зовут и предложить как-нибудь выпить кофе.  
Сехун встаёт со скамейки и медленно идёт в сторону дома. полупустая пачка летит в урну. он думает, что начинать будет только тяжелее, но ему стоит попробовать.  
в конце концов, терять ему уже нечего.


	2. день тридцать восемь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ложка постоянно ударяется о края и противно звенит. сехун чувствует себя неуютно.  
> в кафе они сидят практически в одиночестве. баристка что-то скроллит в телефоне, раз в две минуты поднимает голову и смотрит на дверь — видимо, ждёт сменщика.

idealism — time will tell

— дом с открытой крышей скоро сносят, — говорит бэкхён, перемешивая сахар в кофе. ложка постоянно ударяется о края и противно звенит. сехун чувствует себя неуютно.  
в кафе они сидят практически в одиночестве. баристка что-то скроллит в телефоне, раз в две минуты поднимает голову и смотрит на дверь — видимо, ждёт сменщика. за одним из угловых столиков сидит парень с высветленной чёлкой и что-то громко набирает на ноутбуке. сехун бы тоже хотел сидеть где-нибудь с краю — он чувствовал бы себя спокойнее. ему кажется, что каждый новый вошедший точно будет на него пялиться и осуждать за новую татуировку, скрытую под одеждой, и то, что он так и не нашёл себе работу; ощущение, что все вокруг знают о его самый тайных секретах, никак не отпускает. сехун трёт пальцами шершавую кожу на костяшках и думает, что джой точно откусит ему голову, если он попросит у неё крем ещё раз.  
— какой именно дом? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
бэкхён пачкает подбородок и пальцы в креме из эклера. он ест уже седьмой или восьмой — сехун бы пошутил про незакрывающийся рот, но у бэкхёна похмелье, и ему не до того (сехун говорит, что им бы лучше за пивом и кимчи; бэкхён говорит, что сехун может своей остротой с пенным подавиться, если очень хочет). у него красные глаза и опухшее лицо, а ещё он ворчит в пять раз больше обычного и жалуется на больную голову. на комментарии с «а может лучше меньше пить?» он выдаёт колючее «не с такой жизнью».  
— тот самый. который близко к развязке, — сехун отпивает американо из чашки, морщится — горько и крепко, но денег хватило только на него. бэкхён облизывает пальцы, громко причмокивая губами.  
— выглядишь ты сейчас отвратительно, — бэкхён закатывает глаза. — я думал, что они планировали это в следующем году.  
— не знаю. исин сказал, что через месяц его снесут.  
сехун кивает и с грустью смотрит на пустую тарелку с крошками (в холодильнике дома только вязкий комок риса и невкусный васаби из тюбика — лучше уж в помойку, чем в себя). бэкхён напротив шумно глотает чёрный чай с жасмином и пытается параллельно рассказать что-то про новую девушку у него на работе (или в офисе напротив его работы), но сехун слушает вполуха — ему гораздо интереснее вспоминать ту далёкую крышу. он думает, что время летит слишком быстро и он за ним не успевает. думает, что прошло всего полтора месяца, а не два года, и ужасается. вроде бы столько всего успело произойти — сыльги обручилась, ёнхо переехал в америку, юта закончил университет, сунён открыл свою кофейню, чонина уже нет.  
бэкхён напротив него снова жалуется на больную голову и дерьмовый плейлист в кофейне. сехун думает про серую крышу и профиль чонина на фоне заката; ему становится тоскливо и хочется почесать шрамы на руках.

колокольчик на двери громко звенит — баристка громко здоровается с посетителями, а бэкхён почти воет от того, как его всё бесит. сехун думает, что у него тупые планы, и _ground control to major tom_ на груди почему-то болит.


	3. минус сто тридцать пять дней // день двадцать пять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> хочется выть

jonghyun — skeleton flower

Сехун запирается в ванной и долго смотрит на кафельную стену: мыльные разводы режут взгляд; Чонин ненавидит (ел) такое, он вообще был чистюлей до ужаса. Сехун даже как-то шутил, что он ни с кем не здоровается, до того как они не помоют руки. один раз, когда они ещё не съехались, Чонин пришёл к ним с Джой в квартиру и так сильно возмущался, что у них пыльно, что она всучила ему ведро и тряпку и сказала:  
— разбирайся сам, у меня нет времени, — а потом ушла на работу. вернулась уже в чистую квартиру. Сехун тогда сказал, что с таким соседом не пропадёшь. Чонин ответил, что достаточно просто вовремя вытирать пыль, а потом потащил его воровать продуктовую тележку из торгового центра.  
Сехун смотрит на кафельную стену. страшно хочется завыть на весь мир, чтобы стало хоть немного легче — выходит только громко шмыгнуть носом, уткнувшись лбом в колени. он вспоминает, что они так и не завели собаку. не успели — собирались после того, как Чонин вернётся из армии, чтобы пёс сразу запоминал их обоих (они хотели завести самоеда: у них большие красивые лапы и добрые морды).  
Сехун шмыгает носом. он понятия не имеет, что делать со своей жизнью теперь.  
из коридора доносится припев «cheer up», и от этого почему-то становится ещё хуже; звонят наверняка с работы, спросить, когда он появится, как себя чувствует и всё в таком духе.  
Сехуну всё равно. он просто хочет почувствовать себя не таким уставшим от всего этого дерьма.  
хочется выть.

они с Джой сидят у неё на продавленном диване. у неё в руках — улыбчивая икеевская хаски, у Сехуна — тарелка попкорна и пульт совсем рядом. на кухне открыта форточка — у неё дома всегда слишком жарко. он немного оттягивает ворот футболки, как будто это может помочь перенести жару, тяжело вздыхает. на экране — сиквел «бегущего по лезвию», Джой пересматривает, Сехун смотрит впервые (он не особо любит сай-фай, но отказать подруге не может — они давно не собирались вместе). он давится холодным кофе и вспоминает далёкие сны.  
— слушай, давно хотел спросить.  
Гослинг на экране проваливает тест на репликанта.  
— а? — она тянется к попкорну, не отрываясь от экрана, и едва не переворачивает тарелку.  
— а почему мы зовём тебя Джой, а не Суён?  
— потому что мне так нравится, глупый вопрос. я терпеть не могу своё настоящее имя, а сейчас хотя бы есть возможность выбрать, как представиться. может попозже и в паспорте поменяю, меня Суён всё равно никто толком не зовёт, а что?  
— да так. сон один вспомнил, старый. мы с тобой там про это говорили.  
— о. и чем всё кончилось?  
— я проснулся.  
они громко хрустят попкорном; Сехун между делом говорит, что саундтрек тут классный, Джой отвечает — в оригинале был лучше, но так тоже неплохо. она спрашивает, когда он поедет за город, тот говорит — во вторник.  
— не хочу столкнуться с Тэмином.  
— уже столько лет прошло. могли бы и поговорить, — Сехун пожимает плечами. — ладно, дело не моё. решайте сами. может, с тобой съездить?  
— не стоит. я справлюсь.  
Джой кивает.  
фильм они досматривают в молчании. Джой просит его помыть посуду, пока она собирается на работу. Сехун думает, что через пару дней ему идти и бить татуировку (ему кажется, что он всё ещё ни к чему не готов, почти как шесть лет назад).


End file.
